


Blood Red Christmas

by Violetgalval



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas Time, Gen, Sibling Bonding, ray's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetgalval/pseuds/Violetgalval
Summary: A precious moment between two young brothers.





	Blood Red Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an xmas present for Pixel @pixelpixiearts[.]tumblr[.]com. I forgot I'd be out of town so it's posting one day late. Sorry!

"Wake up."

Saeran groggily opened his eyes. It was too dark to see anything though, so he closed them and rolled over.

"Come on, wake up. We gotta go now, Saeran." Saeyoung's whispering voice penetrated his attempt of returning to sleep. He whined and tried to snuggle into the floor. Saeyoung grabbed his shoulder and shook him. He moaned and opened his eyes.

He still couldn't see anything.

"Come on, she won't stay asleep for forever. Let's go already." Saeyoung tugged on him and with his help, Saeran slowly got to his feet. Extra clothing was quickly yanked into place and then he was being pulled out the door. The icy air stirred his blood and, surprisingly, he was surprised to find he could see quite clearly. _Ah yes, a full moon._ Saeran thought as he gazed at its white brilliance.

"I know you love the sky, but we gotta hurry up," Saeyoung whispered, now just holding his hand. Saeran looked for just a second more, then turned to his brother with a nod.

Saeyoung grinned and off they went. He ran with such grace, it always made Saeran jealous as he tripped and stumbled along behind him. But he loved it too, because it meant he was able to slip out the door and get away from their mother. It meant that he could learn amazing things and bring them home so Saeran could see them too. It meant that he, on the very rare occasion, could bring him ice cream. That definitely beat both of them being locked up all the time.

"Are we almost there?" Saeran asked, as his legs were starting to hurt and his face was getting a little numb.

"Not quite. I'll let you know. I have to cover your eyes when we get close." He grinned back at his brother. Saeran returned the smile and did his best to keep up.

Truth be told, even if this was just a jaunt outside and back home, it was worth it to Saeran. He was with his brother. He was outside. He even thought he saw a star. And of course there was the beautiful full moon to keep them company. He liked the silvery light that it coated the streets in. The same old houses he occasional saw in the day time were suddenly magical looking. Saeran admired the way things were clear but mysterious all at once.

They made a right turn, and suddenly the ground was making a different crunching noise beneath his feet. As he looked down, Saeyoung slipped behind him and covered his eyes. "Saeyoung, what's going on. Why is this so different."

"You gotta wait, Saeran! I promise to explain after, but we gotta keep moving!" With that, they awkwardly started forward again. It was weird having his brother behind him, holding onto his eyes. The ground was also making a weird crunching. Not exactly crunching. It was hard to explain. Because it was soft, but felt like he was making it smaller, like when you stepped on Fall leaves and they become all those tiny little pieces. But it also didn't feel like he was leaving such a trail of destruction behind him.

Saeran shivered and Saeyoung leaned closer, doing his best to keep his front to his brothers back while they continued to walk. "Ok Saeran, we are here," he finally whispered. "Now on the count of three, I want you to open your eyes. Ok?" At Saeran's nod, he started counting. "One, two... Three!"

Saeran gasped as the scene before him. There were bushes with full of flowers before them. They were varying shades from almost-white-pink to blood red. Saeran glanced around, noting that around the bushes, everything was pure white. Add in the silvery light from the moon, and it felt like they had just stepped into one of those fairy tales. Saeran gaped at the beauty. His eyes started to tear up. He carefully wiped them away so as not to ruin the moment.

Saeyoung didn't even notice. He was rambling away. "- it started snowing! I couldn't believe it, since we rarely get any snow. I quickly came to check this spot and it looked so gorgeous, Saeran! I just knew I had to bring you here tonight before other people come and leave footprints all over and ruin the magic. I was planning on bringing you here closer to Christmas to show you the flowers anyway. I think this is better though. Have you looked enough yet? We should get back. I don't want her to wake up and find us gone. She'll beat me silly and lock you up again. Saeran? Are you listening to me?"

Saeran gave a non-committal "Uh-huh" and pushed his brother's hands away. He wanted to sit here and just look at this for forever. God if only he was born a flower. That would have been much better than this existence. He finally glanced at Saeyoung, who started tugging on his arm. _It wouldn't be worth it without him though..._ A small smile played on his lips as he finally let Saeyoung start leading him away. He looked down, watching the snow as it did the weird crunch beneath his feet. This like wasn't all bad. Not with a brother like Saeyoung in it.

~~~

"Wake up, Saeran~" a gentle voice said in his ear.

He couldn't help but smile a little bit. God, he loved her. He feigned sleep.

"Come on, I know you can hear me! It's time to get up!"

Saeran yawned and stretched an arm out. He wrapped it around her as he settled back down, pulling her tight against him. Her laugh bubbled around them. It enticed him to finally crack an eye. Her hair had fallen in front of her eyes. With her arms pinned to her sides, she couldn't do anything about it so she just huffed at him. A smile danced on her lips though. Apparently, she was too happy to pretend to be mad at him, even for a little bit.

"Sleepy-head, we must get up! It's time to start the day!" She started wiggling. Slowly, the covers got kicked off the bed. Saeran rolled so he could pin her beneath him.

"And what, pray tell, is so important? Couldn't we start the day cuddling instead?"

Her grin was infectious. He hadn't even realized that he was grinning too until she placed her hands on his cheeks. Gently smooshing his face, she answered, "Why, my surprise for you! It can't wait, not at all I'm afraid."

"Alright, but I will require a kiss as payment for waking me up and not cuddling with me." She giggled but readily complied. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down so his lips could meet hers. It was a sweet kiss. But far too quick for Saeran. With a sigh, he finally got out of bed. She hopped up beside him and took his hand, tugging him to the door. Yanking his rumpled shirt down, he eyed the pajamas that she definitely did not fall asleep in last night. They were cute, with reindeer and snowmen all over them. But he distinctly remembered his hand against a silken slip before they went to sleep. She was persistent though, so he shrugged and let her lead him through the house. Thoughts floated lazily through his mind. The sun was out today. It's beams peaking in just enough to hint at warmth. Last night there had been a full moon. He loved watching her sleep in that silvery light. And, hey, there were a lot of voices. Was the RFA here really early? This quarter they were going to come for the lunar New Year. Which wasn't until February this year. Besides, Jumin supplied them with only two staff. Per their request for privacy of course. Deciding that must be it, he smiled a little.

As they went through the last door, Saeran opened his mouth to welcome their friends. His jaw kept going until it was all the way down. Before him, the RFA members stood, with a lot of fanfare and giddy looks. Most importantly though, was Saeyoung in front of them all. He was holding a branch from a camellia bush with three blossoms on it. Two were shades of pink, but the third was blood red. Saeran couldn't say anything as his brother slowly approached him, holding out the branch.


End file.
